Middle School Sweethearts
by SamiAudreyElizabeth
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Met in Middle School, Ko Knudson, in Las Vegas. How will they survive being a couple in the most homophobic school in Las Vegas? AU. Lots of canon characters, lots of OCs. Based on myself and friends, but klaine style.
1. Back to School Dance

**AN: So this is basically my experience of 6****th**** grade. Kurt and Blaine are in 6****th**** grade at KO Knudson Magnet performing arts school. Blaine's electives are band and choir. Kurt's electives are dance and Jazz band.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee…if only I did…_

Back to School Dance

(Kurt's POV)

"Alright get dressed!" Ms. Horrorwitz yelled. I hurry into the boys' dressing room and practically rip off my jazz shoes. I hear the screaming of the other dimwitted dancers on the other side of the wall, probably telling Rachel to shut up. I put on my regular clothes (since the school standard attire is dreadful.) and try to redo my hair the best I can. Being the only boy in advanced dance really helps with the teasing I get from the other boys.

I walk back into the Studio room, only to see the one and only Ms. Berry complaining about Quinn getting the spotlight…again.

"There will be none of that, bumblebee. I give the leads to the people who deserve it." Ms. Horrorwitz walks away from an annoyed Rachel.

"Let's face it Rachel, you'll never get the female lead." I say in monotone, this wasn't a surprise when it came to her. She was about to say something but the silences her in a beautiful Eb tone. We run outside to see her boyfriend, Puck, waiting outside. A few others are hanging around to. Yet, one of them catches my eye. A curly haired boy with bright hazel eyes that pop out in the sun. He was wearing a black bowtie and pink sunglasses on his head. Let's face it, he was cute, too bad he probably likes girls. That's what I get for attending the most homophobic school in Las Vegas.

~o~O~o~

I was walking into the Cafeteria and I can already tell that this is going to be the worst dance I will ever attend. So much for the back to school dance. The music was so loud I could barely hear myself think. After a few songs and dancing, I couldn't take it, so I decided to go outside.

When I walked outside, I felt a cool breeze run through my hair, my Judy it was so hot in there. Scanning through all the people outside I seem to find a few of my friends outside. As I run to them, I see Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes outside with…THE BOY!

"Hey guys!" I say a little too excitedly, they all look at me if I was crazy.

"Damn, Hummel, a little excited there?" Santana asks and I roll my eyes. This is it, it's now or never, I need to introduce myself to him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt and you are?" Again! Just act cool, gaga.

"Blaine, I've heard a lot about you. So you're the only 6th grader in Jazz Band?" I can't believe he knows about me!

"Oh, uh, yeah, I play piano; have been since I was 5." That's it Kurt! Play it cool.

"That's awesome! I play percussion in advanced band, with guitar on the side." Can he get any better?

We talk some more, totally forgetting about the girls until Mercedes speaks up.

"Okay white boys, we're gonna go back inside to make sure Finn's not eating everything in the vending machine, don't flirt for too long." We both blush when she says that. Soon they leave, and this was when the question came into the conversation, but he was the one who asked it.

"So like any girls here?" I have to be honest; hopefully he is okay with it.

"Well, actually, I don't like girls, I kind of like boys." I bite my lip, hoping he wouldn't reject me as who I was.

"If we are confessing things here, I like boys too." My eyes widen. Did he, just say what I think he did?

"I-uh-I" Come on Kurt! Where are your words?

"I know shocker huh? The only other guy I know like this is Sebastian but he's just a friend. Oh I have to go. My mom's picking me up. Well, see you around."

The only words I could process were, "Bye."

6th grade won't be so bad after all.

**AN: Okay so I am a 7****th**** grader at KO, Thirteen years-old. Kurt is basically me. Jazz band and Advanced dance. I am also writing like a 6****th**** grader would write to make it more like it is his age. So these are like experiences I have had. **


	2. Text Messages

AN: I am making this like a story full of one-shots but will be in chromatic order.

**Kurt: Bold**

_Blaine: italics_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee, there would be many changes if I did…._

Text Messages

It was about Mid October and Blaine and I were stuck at the hip. We were doing everything we can together, since we have no classes together. It was Friday and I was in Jazz Band, bored out of my mind.

"It's do dit do da do dit do da, you guys are playing da da da da da da da da!" Mr. Jackson is once again yelling at the trumpets again. It never ends. Then my phone rings.

_How's it going? :P- Blaine _

**Blaine! What are you doing texting in class!?- Kurt**

_I'm at lunch silly :P – Blaine_

I roll my eyes.

**What is with you and your tongue faces? – Kurt**

_Rachel and Mercedes wanted me to ask you something I was waiting to ask you later, but I can do it now.- Blaine_

**Oh really, over text? - Kurt**

_Look, they are like right over me, can I ask you it now?- Blaine_

"Kurt! Play B natural!" Shit! I quickly press the key.

**Can it wait please? I am helping to tune the saxophones!- Kurt**

_NO! DX- Blaine_

I try to stifle a laugh, making Cody, the guitarist, look at me like I was crazy.

**Fine! Gaga Blainers- Kurt**

Okay here I go. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, The Halloween dance is coming up, and since everyone is going with someone, Will you be my date? – Blaine

"Kurt are you texting?" I practically jump out of my seat. I look up to see who it was, Mr. Shuester, Mr. Jackson's assistant standing over me.

"N-no I am tuning the piano with my tuning app!" Stupid! Stupid Kurt!

"Kurt, you don't have to tune an electronic keyboard," I mentally face-palmed myself, "I'm gonna have to take your phone till the end of class." I give her my phone and looked up at the clock. Crap, thirty more minutes. Hopefully Blaine doesn't get too worried. Now let's focus on "On Broadway" now.

~o~O~o~

"So, Kurtie wurtie, going to the dance with anyone?" Alyssa is standing next to me, smiling.

"Sorry, Alyssa, I'm not interested." Her kind face slowing changing into a disappointed one.

"I see, friends right?" I nod.

"Always." She smiles and walks away.

I walk to Mr. Shue's office, he hands me my phone without a word and I walk away. Wow, that was weird. I open my phone and I see 7 new text messages.

_Yes or No? - Blaine_

_Kuuuurtttt- Blaine_

_I am upset now :'(- Blaine_

_**Kurt I can't get Blaine out of the Bathroom!- Rachel**_

**White boy, you best answer Blaine, or else he will never go to 4****th**** period- 'Cedes**

_Kurt a simple no would be better- Blaine_

_**He came out of the bathroom, but he looks like a kicked puppy- Rachel**_

_You know what? Forget it -_- - Blaine_

**Mmmm white boy you disappointed me-'Cedes**

Damn It! I would kill you if I could Shuester.

_Just meet me in the quad after school and I'll explain everything.-Kurt_

Hopefully I can fix things up.

~o~O~o~

"One more ti-BEEEEEEEB" I ran into the dressing room and just = switched my shoes. I was in my ballet pants and white tank but I don't want Blaine to think I bailed on him.

"YOU BETTER BE GOING TO SEE BLAINE" Rachel yelled. Can she be any more annoying?

"yes, now I have to go, if you'll excuse me." I pushed her out of the way and sprinted through the door, almost hitting Quinn with the door.

"WATCH IT HUMMEL. COME HERE WE NEED TO TALK BOUT THE DANCE!" Oh my Judy Garland! Why can't they just leave me alone!

Out in the quad, Blaine is standing underneath the KO Knudson Banner.

"What do you need? I have to be Seb on the bus" I roll my eyes. 'Sebastian this, Sebastian that.' No, don't think about that right now. I intake a sharp breath and begin.

"Look, my phone was taken away and I couldn't get it back until the end of class. I wanted to reply, please don't be mad at me." I pray in my head that he will not be angry at me.

"It depends on what your answer is…"

"YES," I reply quickly, "I would love to go with you" he smiles and wastes no time to pull me into a big hug. I smile and take in the warmth.

"God homos get a room" Karofsky yells at us. I sigh; at least I finally have a date with Blaine.

AN: Hope peoples liked it. Review if you wantssss.


End file.
